


Washed in sin

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Force Choking, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: **Post Season 3** After their fall, Hannibal and Will find themselves nurturing their new beginning together. Problems arise when Hannibal disturbs the peace, causing Will to become distant and lash out. What could the good doctor do to subdue his mongoose to his will and free him from his moral constraints. ***Smut and rough stuff in later chapter. Yes there is a plot!***





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own any of these characters***  
> ***This story has been co written by Rola and I. We found similar tastes and thus this fic came to be.***  
> ***This is un beta'd, so sorry if there are mistakes***

Will’s mind drifts into the sea of silence; no sound, no hidden voices inside his mind. His tired eyes are transfixed by the white tiles of the ceiling that surrounds him. Somehow, his mind latches onto the only moment in which he truly felt alive; felt truly like himself. Where he felt he finally embraced who he had become.

While he lays on his makeshift bed waiting for his uncertain faith, his eyes finally flutter shut as a wave of nostalgia carries him to the bed of memory lane. Only one memory remains and brings him peace.

Hannibal.

The man responsible for his becoming.

A sense of resentment floods him at this memory of them. But at the same time, he cannot feel prouder of what they had become together.

No matter how many times they suffered at the hands of one another, their bond would always be paved with pain and violence. It is how it started and how it would end. They knew of nothing else and maybe that was fine.

Will lets himself be dragged by the memory of what led him here.

When the pendulum swings, its yellow hue cuts through the darkness, sending the ex-profiler back to a different time.

 ******

After emerging from the ashes of their previous lives, Hannibal and Will had made their way to Cuba. Their convalescence had been strenuous; but those circumstances never stopped Hannibal from pushing Will. Keeping up with their current missing status, they had decided to lay low, in a little apartment in the corners of Cuba. Nothing too extravagant, to avoid detection. And for a while, Hannibal’s lack of nightly activities had kept them off the radar. Will, however, had remained quiet.

They moved along the cadence of simplicity. They ate together, and even shared a bed together, but nothing more. The passivity of their current lives had left Will time to reflect on their actions. Hannibal knew Good Will; what they had shared on the cliffside was what they were made for. He knew Will still struggled with the implications of what he had done, no matter if a part of him had liked it. Will simply needed a little push in the right direction.

Hannibal was nothing, but a patient man. He always had wanted Will; wanted to consume him, devour his essence and most of all, share a kill once again.

After a while, Hannibal had started to notice Will growing restless and distant. In his own anger, he had gone out, stumbled upon a rude individual and butchered him. In his haste, he had made quick work of the body. When Will heard of a missing tourist on the news, he simply shared a knowing disappointing look at him and left the room.

Hannibal’s escapade had lured many to their city, disturbing their peace as Will had repeatedly told Hannibal. Will had picked up a knife and killed again, but Hannibal could still see the conflict behind his eyes. Although they shared the same affinity for murder, they didn’t share the same ideology of who deserved to die. Yet, dear good Will was still reluctant, fighting his urges; killing only out of necessity.

That had to change.


	2. Chapter 1

The light of day peered through the clouds. Wind blowing through Hannibal’s grey-ash colored hair. The streets of Cuba are not yet overcrowded by tourists at such an early hour, which grants Hannibal the time he needs to take a leisurely stroll.

In the last few days, Will and Hannibal haven’t exchanged much words. Hannibal’s constant pestering over who they should kill, forever ingrain in Will’s mind, caused the distance.

Unfortunately, it seemed his time alone had been cut short. He could sense someone tailing him. It wasn’t the first time either. This mysterious individual kept himself at a distance, however, it was high time Hannibal did something.

Briefly, he wondered if Will had noticed whenever they were out.

Making sure to avoid suspicion, he casually led the man towards a place he knew he could inquire about his intentions. After all, he had made sure to memorize his surroundings. He waited, until the large man made a stop inside the alley where he laid in wait.

‘I have to say I expected better from Uncle Jack’ said Hannibal in a low tone as he reveals himself from the shadows. The man’s body tensed. Hannibal can smell fear permeating from his trembling body. 

Hannibal let the blade slide from his long sleeve to his capable right hand. The man doesn’t try to run.

Stuttering, his words came out as a broken plea.

‘I-I have no idea what you are talking about’

Hannibal took a few steps forward, the blade laying at his side. Hannibal’s eye sporting a feral, yet amused gleam.

‘Don’t lie. I find this behavior extremely discourteous. It hasn’t escaped my notice that you have been following my partner and I for quite a while now’

He paused, taking in the lack of weaponry on the man. The man stumbled backwards against the cold bricks on the wall, while Hannibal loomed over his smaller frame.

‘Uncle Jack must be desperate if he is sending untrained agents to find us. Not much of a detective without his prized pony doing all the work for him, hmmm?’ antagonised Hannibal, the pointy edge of the blade aimed to the fat man’s artery. Velvety liquid trailed down the blade as it dug into soft pliant skin. The man whimpered but said nothing.

‘Now, I would suggest you divulge your motives for being so rude.’ Threatened the apt murderer. If the man didn’t believe simply from his words, then Hannibal’s angry laced tone and sharp predatory eyes would make the other a believer.

 ‘Please, I… Look, I was told to tail and gather intel on you. I-I was paid before hand, a hefty amount…’

‘Did you relay this information to anyone yet?’ inquired Hannibal. His mind quickly thought of dear old Alana. She did have the resources; Jack wouldn’t have waited, he would have gone for the kill. 

‘I- no…n-no…I swear’

‘Not smart of you, is it?’ tutted Hannibal.

‘I just did what was asked of me. I-I needed the money. Just - I’ll do…a-anything, just don’t kill me’ That caused Hannibal to pause in his tracks.

Hannibal hummed in silence, taking in this opportunity that had presented itself. As much as he wanted to butcher the man himself, he wondered what his protégé would do if discovered. From all the times Will had denied wanting anything to do with Hannibal, the Cannibal was aware that the scruffy man only did so to have a modicum of control. After all, dear Will had said so himself; neither could survive separation, especially after the downfall of the red dragon.

The memory of their first kill together washed over him. His tongue lapped at his lower lip in anticipation. They bathed in the blood of the dragon together; there was no going back. He would give his cumbersome love the push he needed.

Finally, coming to terms with his decision, Hannibal’s grip relented, leaving the man to fall onto the ground in a heap. The taller man crouched down to his knees, crowding into the younger man’s space. He flashed the intruder, a wicked smile.

‘What would you do to save your life?’ asked Hannibal calmly.

‘Anything’ muttered the man.

The killer’s lips quirked upwards, his expression dark and dangerous.

With that, he handed the other man his blade and gave him his home address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!   
> I wonder what Hannibal has planned for our little mongoose.. Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was co written by Rola and I.   
> This work is unbeta'd  
> I do not own any of these characters.  
> Enjoy the read!

Will rested on his couch, awaiting Hannibal’s return. He exhaled softly, stifling air blowing past his lips. Hannibal had been gone a while. He couldn’t help being resentful towards Hannibal. He kept pushing and he grew tired of that. Since their fall, he knew he wasn’t the same man as before, and that scared him. Especially knowing how much power Hannibal held over him. He was aware of Hannibal’s… compassion for him; he just wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Their relationship was…complicated, and his internal struggles for doing what’s right kept him at bay; no matter if he craved the violence Hannibal presented him. He reveled in what they did together; arousal filled him whenever they killed to survive. Yet, he still held onto some sort of moral compass. Hannibal brought in him something dangerous; and before falling prey to Hannibal’s manipulations again, he’d rather do things of his own design.

Will was so engrossed in his own mind that he failed to hear the wooden floor creak on time.

He turned swiftly, feeling a presence behind him.

‘Hanni-’ said Will, but not before he saw a knife swing at his head.

‘What the-!’ he dodged the next blow, kicking the couch swiftly into the assailant’s legs. ‘Who are you?’ shouted Will.

‘JUST DIE ALREADY!’ replied the man.

 _Where is Hannibal when you need him?_ He thought.

The other man was unrelenting in his strikes, aiming to kill. He must be one following them lately. Was Hannibal aware? Is this why he wasn’t here? Will had no idea. Hannibal did like to play with him, but they were past all these games. Then, a thought went through his head.

_Hannibal might be…_

‘Where is Hannibal? What’d you do with him?’ growled Will.

The man snickered, while aiming a perfect punch to his chiseled jaw. Blood smeared his lips.

‘Nothing for you to worry your little head about. You’ll join him soon enough’ Will’s rage boiled inside him. The other used this opening to shove his foot into the brown-haired man stomach.

Will staggered back over a small table, losing his balance momentarily. His opponent cornered him, his body towering over Will who was dazed from the fall. The blade swiftly made its way down to his neck but caught it in time. The man was strong; however, it was obvious to Will’s trained eye that the man lacked training.

‘Who… the f-fuck are…you?’ spat Will through clenched teeth. ‘Get off me…Arg…ah-‘

The tip of the blade nicked his cheek. Luckily, it would not leave a scar. Will’s sure Hannibal would be disappointed to hear that. Speaking of, where _was Hannibal?_

The other kept pushing all his weight onto the blade.

‘Why won’t you just die already…’

Will struggled under the man, wriggling, hoping to throw the man off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a shadow in the threshold of his porch, lurking. His mind was brought back from his reverie as he felt a tear settle on his lacerated cheek.

The man above him spat out: ‘ I-I just want to be free. Why can’t you just DIE!’

 _What is he on about?_ Will wondered. He knew they were followed, but…

Then, it finally dawned on Will. _Hannibal!_

_Did he have anything to do with this? Fuck-!_

The pointy edge of the blade was starting to sink into his jugular this time. He had to think, embrace the darkness.

Will’s eyes closed briefly before remembering his assault on the dragon; feeling the bloodlust fueling his veins. He pushed back against the knife, his muscles flexing against the rough fabric of his shirt. He growled as he finally knocked the weapon from the other man’s hand, the blade lodging itself into the pristine floor. He bit the wrist in front of him, dislodging the body on top of him, sending him flying onto the living room table, breaking upon impact.

Bursts of velvety liquid spattered on his beige plaid shirt, but he didn’t care. Hannibal would be proud of how feral he looked in that moment. He clenched his teeth, tasting blood in his mouth.

‘You shouldn’t have come here’ he said. He ran at the man and crashed his hard against the man’s kneecap, effectively breaking his left leg.

Using this momentum, Will took in his surrounding. Green eyes locked onto a golf club that laid on the ground due to the scuffle. Stalking towards his wallowing victim, he bent down calmly to grab the heavy club. Its weight hanging, promising pain. Will’s eyes locked into the emptiness of the corridor of their apartment and raised the club high above his head.

‘Don’t…please’ The eyes that stared back into his were panicked. He couldn’t bring himself to care. His own orbs were now clouded with a red mist, his darkness peering through.

Offering no words, the golf club hit against hard bone. The man fell on his stomach. Will watched him crawl away, hoping to escape his fate. He grasped the club with both hands and brought it down once more. Then, again and again, until the pig remained motionless on the floor. Blood went flying on his clothes and the tapestry. Will was lost in the euphoria, until a speckle of blood landed on his forehead.

Immediately, he let the club fall heavily next to the mess on the ground. He blinked a few times before regaining his senses, finally aware of the piercing gaze locked unto him.

 

The body on the floor was a tangled mess. Will’s shoes slipped on the velvety liquid pooling at his feet while trying to move away.

He needed air.

Opening the doors to their balcony, his eyelids grew heavy, letting his eyes flutter close. He took in the salty air or the sea, focusing on his breathing, letting the blood cool against his battered skin, He schooled his expression, hoping his rage would not filter through.

‘Was it all that you had hoped for’ he paused when he felt the monster come out of the shadows. ‘ _Hannibal’_ he hissed. The brown haired man doesn’t turn to acknowledge the other serial killer whose presence looms over him.

His name dripped like venom from Will’s mouth.

Sharp teeth flashed in contempt.   

‘Of course, you’ve never failed to surprise me, dear Will’ responded Hannibal. He made his way next to the body on the floor, picking up the discarded bloody club.

‘I thought you were dead’ Will says coldly.

‘I’m appalled you thought a simpleton such as he could take me down’

Will ignored him and shrugged, leaning over the rail of the balcony. He inhaled the sea water, letting it smother the flames of his frustrations. As much as he was angry about what had happened, he couldn’t help the way his body had reacted from Hannibal’s gaze lingering on him while he had fought for his life. Hopefully, Hannibal would remain blind and leave Will to his shame.

‘However, I couldn’t predict my death would affect you so. I’m quite pleased with the result’

‘I’m sure you were.’ Sighed Will.

Hannibal could hear the betrayal and hurt from Will’s voice.

Labored breath and gurgling noises broke their stalemate. It seemed the pig he had sent after Will had some spirit after all. He grabbed Hannibal’s pant leg in a fist of fabric and said:

‘I-I did..what you….please…’

Cold eyes bore into pleading, teary ones.

Will’s ear perked up at this, but simply decided to listen and wait. Hannibal always liked to play the long game with him.

Hannibal’s sharp eyes betrayed nothing. Waving the club, he had taken, he bent down next to the man.

“Your services have been appreciated, but I’m afraid you’ve outstayed your welcome’

‘N-no-no…urg..’

As simple as that, the club hit the man’s disfigured face multiple times straight on, leaving him to exhale his last breath. As for Will, he simply let the tortured sounds wash past him, while Hannibal butchered the meat.

The room had become silent save for the raise and fall of both men’s labored breathing.

Hannibal moved stealthily behind Will, his warm body at Will’s back. He inhaled sharply Will’s pure essence. Sweat, fear and a slight hint of…. _Oh Will_ … arousal permeated from his friend’s fevered skin. Wet tongue passed over his quirked lips, feeling the taste.

Will tried to squirm away from the embrace, but quickly found out removing Hannibal without deadly force would be impossible. He was tired of this other’s man game, therefore he left himself be guided by the hand that tangled itself in his own. Thin, warm lips graced his hand with tender kisses as he felt Hannibal raise it to his eager mouth. Will could do nothing expect look down far ahead, while Hannibal held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Hannibal’s smell surrounded him, latched unto his own, mixing together. As they faced the dark sea, he voiced his concern., his voice stale.

‘I assume you’re the one who gave this man our address and where to find me’

The older man nodded.

‘Why? After everything you’ve done, Hannibal. Isn’t this enough for you?’

His voice was soft, but it held a tint of resentment. Hannibal’s mouth lingered at Will’s throat, his teeth grazing the newly added knife marks there.

He whispered into the other’s ear.

‘I was curious to see what you would have done. You didn’t disappoint’ one short kiss to Will’s exposed throat. Will shuddered, pushing against the firm body against him. Warm breath ghosted over the ex-profiler once more.

‘You were just as magnificent as when we slain the red dragon together, Will’ replied Hannibal

That answer made him push back against the taller man. His green eyes locking those piercing marron ones, sparkling with rage.

‘So, what? Were you planning to just stand there and watch?’ the lamb had turned into a wolf, baring its teeth at the lion in front of him.

‘You c-can’t keep making decisions about what you think will get me to behave the way you want! That man-‘ he said pointing to the deadweight on the floor ‘ He was the man who kept following us, yeah?’ Hannibal didn’t disabuse him of the notion.

‘Who sent him?’

‘Judging by his lack of badge and training, I assumed him to be working for Doctor Bloom.’ Hannibal responded.

‘For Godsake Hannibal, stop manipulating me and stop bringing this shit back to us. I thought we were equals!’ shouted Will.

‘Will’

Will clearly was upset. ‘No, y-you don’t get…. You…What if he had killed me? What then?’ accused Will, his body taut, his fists raised as if to dare Hannibal to try and stop him.

‘He didn’t.’

Will sighed, exasperated.

‘You’re an asshole’ he stated. ‘I’m going to shower…Don’t follow me.’

‘As you wish, dear Will.’

Will shoved Hannibal with a brush of his shoulder, preventing any eye contact.

Once the door of the bathroom closed roughly on its hinges, Hannibal winces at the offending sound. Looking at the mess on the ground with apprehension, he got up to work; allowing for no evidence to remain in their secret haven. He couldn’t way to see what his Will would do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Hannibal got what he wanted. I wonder what Will's response will be like? Comments and kudos are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV as he reflects on what happened

The warmth of the steam engulfs the large bathroom.  The water washing away the blood as one would purify themselves in a baptism. A pinkish flow pools at Will’s feet while it is been drained into nothingness. The hot water envelops his muscular frame like a glove, keeping it warm. Will’s eyes are closed. His brown blood coated hair cleaned slowly as he runs his hurt fingers through them. The soap stings when it grazes the wounds of his face. His breathing is slow and steady, yet his mind is running fervently; thinking about what just transpired.

His jaw clenches at the thought of Hannibal testing him again. However, his dick, treacherous, twitches at the memory. The high from the fight had been exhilarating. His hands caress his flat penis, his balls, his pecks and his wounds slowly, as the soap foams before sliding away.

After sharing common space for a few months, Will had come to realize his situation wasn’t so bad. Well, until Hannibal had gone and killed someone. They had grown more intimate, more aware of each other. Hannibal touched him more, feigning his real intentions. He never said anything, but he knew their relationship had taken a drastic turn on the cliffside.

After all of this, the empath couldn’t fathom why Hannibal would send someone to kill him. Anger pooled in his gut. They had one rule: honesty, no lies.

Will sighs, mouth open while the water cleanses his insides. The reflection staring at him in the shower’s glass door looked conflicted, at odds with itself. A part of him had enjoyed killed the red dragon and this new assailant. On the other hand, he couldn’t just kill like Hannibal. His moral compass wouldn’t allow it. Hannibal had just been piety and didn’t understand he needed time.

 _Why would he not?_ He thought _Hannibal does what he wants. Not that I wouldn’t come crawling back… and he knows this._

He wouldn’t be able to survive the separation.

Still, that didn’t excuse his partner going behind his back after he had worried he had… had….

Dark curls flipped over his wet forehead as he shook is head. He would make him see the error of his ways. Their relationship only knew of pain and violence. He would show Hannibal he was nobodies’ puppet. His would get his agency back from Hannibal, making him understand.

Turning off the pommel of the shower, he dried himself quickly and took his resolve with him.

Will looked at the bloodied linoleum knife laying next to the sink. His features crisps into a frown. He makes his decision. Roundabout was fair play.

If Hannibal wanted him to play, he would.

His inside howled in rage; the beast ready to emerge and battle Hannibal’s monster. He cracked the door open silently and made his way to where his prey laid unaware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is getting more action. Stay tune! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
